


Everything I Know, I learned from Gabriel

by super_hero_lock (1DE3shipper)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Good Brother Gabriel, Young Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/super_hero_lock
Summary: Snippets of Castiel learning how to be more than just another angel.Or, lessons that Gabriel teaches Cas over the years.





	Everything I Know, I learned from Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were shooting head canons back and forth one day (as we often do) and the idea for this fic came as a result. Basically a series of events from Castiel's "childhood", with Gabe as his role model. This chapter is an introduction of sorts, so let me know if you'd like to see more! Also, I have a list of "lessons" for Gabe to teach Cas (shoutout to Charley), but let me know if anyone has any more ideas! The more ideas I have, the longer this will be!
> 
> Italics at the beginning from 6.20 "The Man Who Would Be King", which was the inspiration for this whole thing.
> 
> Characters aren't mine, etc.

_I remember being at a shoreline. Watching a little gray fish heave itself up on the beach, and an older brother saying, "Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish."_

I was very young the first time I met my brother Gabriel.  He was one of the first, the archangels, greater than us all, but yet there he was, sitting next to a fledgling Seraph on the shore, pointing out all the beauty of the newly created earth.  None of my other brothers understood the way Gabriel did, and none seemed to take an interest the way I did.

“Pretty cool, isn’t it?” he asked casually, taking a seat beside me.  I wasn’t sure that he was talking to me at first, and looked around to see who else his words could be directed at, but not another brother was close enough. “Yeah, I’m talking to you, small stuff,” he poked the side of my head. 

“It’s…so tiny,” I responded, still unsure why an archangel was wasting his time with me.

“Yeah, I guess it is now,” Gabriel shrugged.  “But it’ll grow.  Make more fish just like it.  Same with that bird,” he pointed overhead, “and that lizard on the rock over there.”  He shrugged again, not that I understood why.  I was quite young after all.  “That’s the cool thing about all this life.  It’s gonna change.  Dad didn’t just stick them here to sit around and do nothing.  He wants them to learn.  They’re smarter than angels could ever be.”

“How?” I asked, forgetting my place for a moment.  “Angels are our Father’s first servants, created to follow Him.  Does that not make angels superior to those crawling below?”

Gabriel smiled.  “Just stick with me, Castiel.  You have much to learn.”

I had no idea how he knew my name, from the millions of others among us, but I never questioned it, and would follow my brother for millennia to come.  Humans have taught me much, but the most important lessons I learned, I learned from Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you wanna see more!


End file.
